


that extra mile for you

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Boyfriends, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he's great at blowjobs. He just needs Bruce to think the same thing. He doesn't think he's ever been this nervous about his blowjob skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that extra mile for you

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr prompted me for some blowjob smut. Enjoy!

Tony is an oral sex expert, okay? He’s spent a large portion of his life under pants and skirts and underwear and he knows what to do. And objectively, he’s seen a ton of cocks. The hours of porn JARVIS has logged alone is ridiculous and that says nothing of his personal encounters that aren’t subject to data collection.

But there might be a little more at stake here. There’s some small part of him that’s worried that this will be where Bruce decides it’s time to go. Mentally, he’s got a lot of self-worth riding on how Bruce likes his blowjobs.

This is easy to him, though, he knows what he’s doing. It’s Bruce against a lab bench-they’d always done pretty well at controlling themselves until now-because Bruce had said _please_. Tony doesn’t remember the last time someone has said that and he’s actually listened.

Still, the nerves in his body are firing hot even though it feels like he’s moving at a glacial pace. He undoes Bruce’s belt buckle carefully, willing his fingers to stay calm and steady as he yanks at the piece of leather and pops out the metal prong. Tony undoes the button too and pulls at the zipper.

He’s aware of the hitch in Bruce’s breathing when he touches Bruce’s cock through the fabric of the underwear lightly. He smirks, can’t help it, really. Tony tilts his head up and takes in the sight of Bruce with his hands clenched onto the lab bench and taking shuddery breaths.

Tony tugs at Bruce’s slacks and pushes them down to his shoes. “I don’t know whether to be excited or disappointed over the fact that your underwear isn’t green.”

Bruce laughs and mutters something that Tony doesn’t understand but he isn’t so worried about what he’s missed. He’s much more focused on peeling Bruce’s underwear down, the sturdily practical pair that they are. It says a lot about Bruce, something he’d be willing to jab Bruce over later, but not right now when he’s looking at Bruce’s cock for the first time.

In the past, he might’ve run an algorithm in his head, comparing this particular penis to other ones he’s frequented before. There’s not time for that tonight. So Tony does what he’s good at and that’s blowjobs. It means calculating the way Bruce’s hands curl in his hair when he takes Bruce’s cock into his mouth for the first time, the almost frenetic motion, like Bruce thinks it’s a dream that’s going to end soon. 

Maybe the part he likes best about this particular blowjob is that it is Bruce’s cock in his mouth, and he’s been looking forward to this for a while. It might be the first blowjob between the two of them but he has no plans for it to be the last, not now that he knows how Bruce’s precome tastes on his tongue and the particular moan Bruce makes when he digs his nails into Bruce’s thigh. His knees are protesting the concrete lab floor but he ignores it in favor of deep throating Bruce. The jerk of Bruce’s hips against his face when he does that encourages him to do it again. 

This is what he’s been wanting for so long, to have Bruce here and pliable and make him understand what all of this means. If this were only about sex, well, he certainly wouldn’t be spending his time cataloging the way Bruce groans when he runs his tongue along the veins of his cock. Bruce’s hips press forward again and Tony moves one hand to Bruce’s balls and put the other at the base of Bruce’s cock. He alternates his hand between one ball and the other, massaging them until he feels Bruce’ fingers yank more strongly at his hair. He takes that as his cue to deep throat Bruce again, humming as he does it. Tony knows what that vibration feels like and what it does to someone already close to the edge. Bruce makes a choked sound and Tony digs his nails into Bruce’s thigh.

That little bit of pain is enough for a final jerk of Bruce’s hips and then Bruce is coming in his mouth. Tony swallows it like the pro he is because he doesn’t want Bruce to suddenly freak out and regret it. Besides, it’s like a reward for a job well done.

When he disentangles himself from the mess of Bruce’s pants and underwear and manages to stand up, Bruce pulls him into an embrace.

“You’re going to be insufferable if I tell you how good this was, aren’t you?” Bruce is smiling, though, and Tony feels himself relax a little bit.

Tony kisses him and smiles against his lips. “I’d hate for you to be disappointed by my lack of attitude.”

Bruce shrugs and places his hands on Tony’s hips. “I’m going to fix my pants and then we’re going to your bedroom where you can tell me—no, _show_ me, your sexual prowess.”

He can’t do anything but grin in anticipation of that.


End file.
